This application claims the benefit of a priority under 35 USC 119 to French Patent Application No. 99 07108 filed Jun. 4, 1999.
This invention concerns the field of X-ray apparatuses equipped with remote data transmission means.
An X-ray apparatus used, for example, for mammography, RAD or RF conventional radiology, neurological or even vascular (peripheral or cardiac) radiology generally consists:
of an X-ray tube and a collimator in order to form and delimit an X-ray beam,
of an image receiver, generally an X-ray image intensifier and a video camera, or even a solid state detector,
of a positioner bearing the X-ray tube and collimator assembly, on one side, and image receiver, on the other, mobile in the space around one or more axes, and
of a means of positioning the table, such as a table platform designed to support it in extended position.
The X-ray apparatus further comprises means of control of the X-ray tube, making it possible to adjust parameters such as dose, exposure time, high voltage, etc., and a means of control of the different motors enabling the X-ray apparatus to be moved on its different axes, as well as means of positioning the patient and means of image processing making possible a screen display and a storage of data for two- or three-dimensional images with functions such as a zoom, a translation along one or more perpendicular axes, a rotation on different axes, a subtraction of images or even an extraction of the contour. Those functions are assured by electronic cards that can undergo different adjustments.
Thus, upon installation, it is necessary to configure different parameters of the X-ray apparatus as a function of users"" demand. A calibration must then be carried out to verify the accuracy of the indications supplied by the different sensors provided, for example, for measurement of high voltage, current, position or displacement of moving parts, image brightness, etc. Finally, in the course of use of the X-ray apparatus, it is necessary to undertake regular maintenance operations depending on errors produced, failures or the possible drift of certain components of the apparatus. Those operations are performed by a technician who comes to the site and carries out the required operations depending on the user""s remarks and indications supplied by the apparatus, which can be provided with a memory space in which information on the different errors occurring in the apparatus is stored automatically.
Thus, depending on the type of error having occurred, the technician can deduce therefrom the component or component part having caused the error. He must then search for the component or component part to be replaced and install it in the X-ray apparatus.
This invention provides an improved system for a rapid and economical communication of data from an X-ray system to a remote computer.
The X-ray system comprises a means of emission of an X-ray beam, a means of reception of the X-ray beam after it has crossed an organ to be studied, a reception control means, an image-forming means, a first network server associated with the reception control means and a second network server associated with the image-forming means, each server being capable of transmitting data in html format to a remote computer.
The image-forming means preferably comprises a computer storing in memory a document relating to errors that can occur in the system, the computer being provided with a screen and a graphics interface and capable of displaying on the screen at least one page containing a list of errors having occurred in the system with hyperlinks to the document.
In an embodiment of the invention, the system comprises a remote computer capable of receiving data in html format from the servers, said remote computer storing in memory a document relating to errors that can occur in the system and the computer being provided with a screen and a graphics interface and capable of displaying on the screen at least one page containing a list of errors having occurred in the system with hyperlinks to the document.
The document can contain, for each type of error, at least one test to be carried out in order to determine its cause.
The remote computer is advantageously capable of showing the page displayed by the computer of the image-forming means.
In an embodiment of the invention, the system includes at least one accessory connected to the image-forming means and capable of transmitting data to the remote computer through the image-forming means and the associated server.
The data in html format transmitted by the server associated with the reception control means to the remote computer advantageously passes through the image-forming means and the associated server. The data only undergo the processing necessitated by the passage through the image-forming means and associated server.
In an embodiment of the invention, the system contains diagnostic means loaded with errors that can occur in the system, the means being capable of diagnosing given errors selected according to their occurrence probability, the trouble they are likely to cause the user and the difficulty of using the corresponding diagnosis.
The invention also concerns a method of data transmission from an X-ray system, containing a means of emission of an X-ray beam, a means of reception of the X-ray beam after it has crossed an organ to be studied, a reception control means and an image-forming means, in which method data are transmitted in html format to a remote computer from a first network server associated with the reception control means and from a second network server associated with the image-forming means.